


His sunshine

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates at the end of 8x1, F/M, Fluff, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When he arrives at Winterfell, Brienne is the first person Jaime meets instead of Bran





	His sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JB-Week 2019 prompt "Freaky Weather".  
A drabble was what I'd meant to write, but overshot the word count.  
Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

Relieved that his arduous journey had come to an end at last, Jaime pulled down his hood and glanced around. Snow was everywhere - on his clothes, his beard and even his hair, probably, the ruthless weather warning him of the treatment he awaited. His eyes scanning his surroundings, he stood where he was for a few frozen moments. 

_ I hate the fucking North! _

Not a single recognizable face. Nor even one that would recognize him. 

And then, he spied _ her _ up the staircase.

Her gaze floated down to meet his. Unbidden, he made his way upstairs, having eyes for none but her, the roughness of the North immediately mellowing down like a miracle, the weather not _that_ unfriendly, all of a sudden.

By the time he’d snapped out of his trance, she was just a step away from him. “Ser Jaime,” she said, her eyes as lovely as ever and her voice breathy.

“Lady Brienne,” he replied, and without thinking or shaking his gaze off her, he reached for her hand.

“W-why--” she sputtered when he brought her hand to his lips, her fingers twitching slightly at his touch. “Why don’t you come in? The winter’s quite harsh around here. You need some warmth--”

“It's not that bad, wench,” he intervened, deciding that things weren’t going to be so awful, after all. “It _is _quite warm out here.”

A half-smile touched the corners of her lips when he pressed another firmer kiss to her knuckles. A faint blush beginning to blossom on her cheeks, she drew away her captivating eyes with a shy, “We’d better get inside.”

When she gently freed her hand and turned away, Jaime followed her, smiling, despite the grim situation he was to face.

He’d found his sunshine.


End file.
